


Sounds

by OuOb



Category: myself myself
Genre: Other, hello, how are you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuOb/pseuds/OuOb
Summary: I don't know what I'm writing.





	

living in the world i see today,  
not being able to see your smiling face.  
i wonder where you'll go when I'm gone,  
but i do not want to imagine that.  
i would not be able to live without you.

 

this painful feeling in my chest,  
its indescribable.  
your love is unconditional.

 

 

i am tired of feeling useless,  
that i cannot do anything,  
that i cannot create!  
I am too self-absorbed in my own melancholy.

 

 

we talk about ourselves, we create things about ourselves.  
any topic other than the subject "I" is meaningless to talk about now,  
no person or living thing cares about the situation they're in.  
its makes people tired, having to think,  
having to live. Without life, our problems would not exist. 

Frustrated, its the only feeling i can describe, when i think about, how i feel.  
i am sick of this emotion! i am tired of feeling this way.  
Trapped in my own situation. This is not a call-for-help, but a resolution i made.  
i am tired of living.


End file.
